


Goodbye, Father

by DragonRoyaly



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: The world is ending and the Drakera siblings have one last thing to say to their father.





	Goodbye, Father

They walk into the clearing where Tenshi's grave lies, stopping around ten feet away, the four of them all staring with different levels of hate or discomfort.

The clearing he was buried in was usually green and full of life due to a spell their mother had put on the area, but today it was empty, the leaves fallen from the trees, snow and ash coating the ground. Less than a mile away, a fire burned at the forest, it was only a matter of minutes before sirens started blaring and they would have to run or fight.

Issac was the first to step up, crouching down in front of the grave while the remaining three watched.

"I can't believe you wanted to kill me. All for perfect little _Emma's_ sake. Said I was more dangerous, what a fucking joke." He says, venom in his voice.

"It's honestly a miracle it was just you. I'm arguably more dangerous than you are." Mia says, rolling her eyes and shifting around, pulling out a couple more strands of red hair.

"Well, you usually kept to yourself, stayed in your room." Issac says, standing up and turning to her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the bastard forgot you existed." Emma says, shaking her arm around, trying her best not to go for her weapon immediately.

"Fair, fair." Mia says, watching Issac reach out to the stone for a second before retracting his hand, and then walking back to the others.

Mia walked up next, kicking the slab.

"Asshole." She said, walking back and almost collapsing twice, leaning on Issac once she got close enough. Emma laughed.

"Zin, anything you wanna say before I get to have a go at him?" Emma says, turning to the albino.

Zinnia says nothing, but tosses a fireball at the grave and flips it off. Emma laughs and nods.

"Your turn, Em." Zinnia says, gesturing.

Emma grins wildly, pulling her weapon out, quickly walking towards the grave.

"You were a fool to think I was going to be like... _whatever_ you wanted me to be." She says, and raises the laser part of the weapon at the stone, blue lights flickering as it powered up.

"Goodbye, father." She said, and pulled the trigger, letting out a manic giggle as the stone exploded from the blast.

Issac sighs, like a weight had been lifted from him.

"Goodbye you piece of _shit_." Issac says, and looks up to the sky as sirens start going off.

"Welp, time to go! Bye bye dad, you absolute asshole!" Mia says, running out of the clearing. The fire had caught up to them now.

Emma runs out after Mia, still giggling quietly.

Issac stands still, staring at the broken remains of the headstone. Zinnia tugs on his arm and makes a noise.

"Isa, we gotta go." She says softly.

Issac nods, blinking a couple times. He exhales and red smoke comes out.

"Goodbye, father. I hope you're happy." Issac says, walking out of the clearing, Zinnia holding onto his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no explanation for this. I'm not gonna remember writing this later, lmao.


End file.
